Disclosed herein are a method and apparatus for corotron cleaning management in an image production device.
Manual corotron cleaners in image production devices rely on machine operators, machine maintenance, and/or field engineers to perform the cleaning operation. However, in conventional devices, there are no notifications given to a machine maintainer concerning the need to perform a corotron cleaning. The conventional approach is to require operators to service corotrons at convenient times, such as when other required maintenance is being performed. This process results in inadequate corotron cleaning, shortened device life, and higher run costs for the device.